


Though Harry Hart was already six months dead

by uzumaki_rakku



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief, M/M, Microfic, based on "Long Distance II" by Tony Harrison, set before the events of TGC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: Eggsy kept his stuffed dog mounted on the wall, made two martinis each time he was down, and still renewed his LepSoc journal subscription.





	Though Harry Hart was already six months dead

**Author's Note:**

> A microfic I wrote long ago, posting it now out of boredom. There was no actual need to open this fic to read its contents :3

Though Harry Hart was already six months dead, Eggsy kept his stuffed dog mounted on the wall, made two martinis each time he was down, and still renewed his LepSoc journal subscription.


End file.
